<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tell-Tale Heat by lildropofmagic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468582">The Tell-Tale Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildropofmagic/pseuds/lildropofmagic'>lildropofmagic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Fluff, Tea, Uncle - Nephew bonding, Worried husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildropofmagic/pseuds/lildropofmagic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nephew, what are you doing up in the middle of the night?” Iroh asked.</p><p>“Katara’s sick,” Zuko revealed tightly and the young Fire Lord’s tension was instantly understandable...</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Uncle Iroh is on hand to help diagnose the cause of Katara's ailment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tell-Tale Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Nephew, what are you doing up in the middle of the night?” Iroh asked from the doorway of his bedroom, his voice slightly muddled from sleep. “Is there important Fire Lord business?” As Zuko stepped away from the kitchen cupboard, Iroh could sense the anxiety rolling off the young man in waves - a rare sight these days whenever his nephew escaped to Ba Sing Se for a well-deserved break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara’s sick,” Zuko revealed tightly and the young Fire Lord’s tension was instantly understandable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh frowned at the unwelcome news. He was extremely fond of his nephew’s wife and had been for many years. Fire Lady Katara had been the first to extend the hand of peace to a young Zuko, far below this very city. And, though the fiery prince had initially rebuffed the offer, Iroh was certain that knowing such amnesty and forgiveness were possible amongst former enemies had helped Zuko to find the right path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara was a good match for his nephew; his equal in many ways. But she also offered a contrast in other forms that enabled them to be a strong partnership both in affairs of the heart and of state. It had been a difficult few years in the wake of the conclusion of the war, but Iroh had every confidence that the Fire Nation was entering a new golden age of prosperity and, most importantly, peace. Zuko and Katara were chiefly behind this, and Iroh was very proud of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is most distressing news, Nephew. Lady Katara seemed well a few hours ago - a little fatigued, I grant you, but that was to be expected after your long journey.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head. “She’s been tired for a few days now. Plus, I know she’s not been eating properly either but she’s just been brushing it off - she says flying by airship doesn’t agree with her, she finds it too cooped up and disorientating compared to Appa.” He sighed and then his golden eyes creased with further worry. “And now she’s feverish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feverish?” Iroh repeated. “You’re sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nephew nodded. “I can feel the heat rolling off her - it’s like she’s a firebender. Opening the window has made no difference so I came out here to try and find something to cool her down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh pondered Zuko’s words. It was a chilly evening in Ba Sing Se. “Hmm. Is she delirious or sweating profusely?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Mercifully, she’s sleeping soundly.” Zuko’s voice was muffled due to its position inside one of Iroh’s cupboards so he missed the small smile on his old uncle’s face at those revealing words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nephew, what exactly are you looking for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of rummaging ceased and Zuko’s shoulders slumped slightly. “I don’t really know, Uncle.” The face that emerged from the cupboard reminded Iroh strongly of the lost boy he had taken under his wing, and his heart swelled with affection. “Do you have any suggestions?” Zuko asked. “I don’t know what to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh walked forward to lay a supportive arm across the young man’s shoulders. “Courage, Nephew. All will be well,” Iroh told him soothingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s golden irises peered at him hopefully. “You know what ails Katara? You know how to help her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh smiled. “I might have an idea,” he replied gently. “And as long as your wife is resting peacefully, I suggest we leave her be - sleep is very important in her condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s frown deepened. “Her condition?” he repeated anxiously. “Uncle, what’s wrong with her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall brew our dear Katara some lemon balm tea in the morning,” Iroh said, ignoring his nephew’s words. “I have it on good authority that lemon balm is best in these cases.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the morning? Is there nothing we can do to soothe the fever now?” he entreated. “She’s so hot, Uncle. It’s like cuddling up to a furnace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh moved away from his nephew to take down his finest bottle of rice wine and two cups from the shelf. “As uncomfortable as you might be finding it, Lord Zuko, I’m afraid that it’s something you will have to get used to over the next few months.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh watched his nephew proudly as his words sunk in. The young man’s face seemed to stretch with surprise, his gaze flicking between his uncle and the doorway that led to his sleeping wife. “You mean…? How do you know?” The voice was hoarse in its shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fatigue and nausea are common early symptoms, but the dry heat is a clincher - a tell-tale sign in a few cases,” Iroh explained, pouring wine into the cups. “My wife experienced it, as did your mother, and anyone else who brought a firebender into the world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko gazed at him, wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the life changing news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh tenderly reached a hand up to his nephew’s face. “Congratulations, my boy. You’ve made this old man very happy. I have always wanted to be a granduncle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko covered the hand on his cheek with one of his own. “No, not a granduncle - you will be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>grandfather</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh’s heart swelled with affection again and he pulled Zuko into a hug, the celebratory cups of wine left forgotten on the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle really said all firebender mothers stay this hot during pregnancy?” Katara asked exasperatedly as she fanned herself with the cheap but pretty fan Zuko had bought for her at the market first thing that morning. She was still reeling from the shock of their joyful news but the unaccustomed inner heat was very distracting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afraid so,” Zuko replied, planting a consoling kiss on her cheek at Katara’s barely repressed groan. “We could go to the South Pole. The heat won’t be a problem there,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara’s beautiful, expressive eyes - one of the things Zuko most loved about her - went wide with surprise. “We can’t just abandon the Fire Nation for the better part of the year because I’m a bit hot! How would that look to our people? I’d never be able to look a firebender mother in the eye, and you can imagine what all the noble families will say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t care what they think of you,” Zuko pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their opinions on how I help you govern the country are different to what they think of me as a mother,” she explained wearily. At his worried expression, she reached for his hand and brought it to her lips. “Don’t worry, I just need to get used to this,” she told him, gesturing to her flushed cheeks. “Do you think there’s money in the royal purse to purchase me a new lighter wardrobe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled, his tension easing a little. “I’m sure something can be arranged.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, deep in thought. “I’ll have to think carefully about how to keep cool at night…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko smirked. “I have one or two ideas,” he said suggestively, his voice low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara blinked. “Separate beds?” she posed innocently and then laughed as her husband’s face fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, ha,” he murmured sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned forwards to press her lips against his. “Mmm, I’ve just thought,” she said, moving back slightly to look him in the eye. “What’s your least favourite habit of mine when we’re lying in bed together?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko tensed and peered at her nervously. “This feels like a trap so I’m going to refrain from answering,” he said cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to roll her eyes but it made her feel nauseated so she stopped. “Me pressing my cold feet against your legs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes instantly perked up at the prospect of no blocks of ice burying themselves amidst his shins for the next few months. “Huh. What an unexpected perk. I’ll take that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara grinned against his mouth as he closed the distance between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here is your afternoon tea, my dear Katara,” Iroh said as he stepped onto his balcony to join them. “I’m glad you’ve found the lemon balm to be soothing of your ailments.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Uncle,” Katara said warmly as she accepted the small cup from him. “I’m blessed to have you and your knowledge of tea to hand as I adjust to this next stage in our lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh beamed at her and Zuko felt a surge of contentment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is my honour,” his uncle replied, bowing his head. “And if the next few months prove to be too taxing, let us hope all the children that follow are waterbenders.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara nearly choked on her tea. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>All</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she spluttered as her husband stroked her back. “Let’s focus on one baby at a time, Uncle…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until baby number four that Katara experienced the cool, sweet relief of a waterbender pregnancy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the fluff! </p><p>For some reason I am obsessed with the idea of Katara calling Iroh 'Uncle' like Zuko does. </p><p>Let me know what you thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>